


Accidents Happen

by taichara



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Senshi can have some ... unexpected side effects!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



"You know, sometimes I have to wonder ..."

"Hush, you --"

"No, really ..."

"I said _hush_ \-- eep!"

Any further protest on Minako's part was lost as she fought to keep her balance on the beanbag. Not at all remorseful, Makoto gave Mina's damp hair another gentle-but-firm tug -- rocking her again -- before chuckling and picking up the heavy comb once more.

"Now now, don't talk back to someone with handfuls of your hair. Isn't wise, you know!"

Careful strokes of the comb punctuated the commentary. Minako sighed.

"Okay, fine. 

"But how was I supposed to know that stupid monster could spew caramel popcorn?!"


End file.
